


In A Blind

by Sacred



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie knows the perfect date for Ann. Now the only trouble is getting Ann to agree to a date in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Normally the sight of Ann upset would make Leslie concerned. However, this wasn't a normal situation. This was the start of a masterful campaign, one that, if she were truly honest with herself, was far more important than any political office in the land.

"What don't you like about these guys? I've labelled all of them by the Leslie Knope scale, the most accurate in Pawnee if I do say so myself. Plus they're all local guys who are into blind dates!"

Ann's brow furrowed a bit more as she took in Leslie's chart. It was a behemoth of a project and the size of it, not to mention the list of kinks beneath the general info, was enough to give her a headache.

"Leslie, I don't need a date right now. I need to go home, take a bath, and spend the next few days working with you on the park."

Leslie didn't press the issue, instead merely shrugging her shoulders.

If Ann didn't have a headache, she'd have found this odd, as Leslie never just gave up on anything.

But her headache was very much real so she took her leave, looking forward to that bath.

///

Leslie made no mention of dating for the next few days, instead focusing on the park. The park and the way Ann's eyes sparkled when they looked at her. Or how her curves just seemed to call her name when she was hunched over a blueprint.

But mostly the park.

They had made a breakthrough recently, a hearing on the proposed structure of the park when it was finished. It wasn't exactly permission to go and start building it but it was the best thing to happen to the Parks department in awhile.

Ron hadn't come out of his office for hours after hearing the news, Jerry going in to check but soon running out with a terrified look on his face as he mumbled something about a loaded crossbow.

It was during lunch that Leslie brought up the idea to Ann again.

"No charts this time, right?"

"No charts. There's just one date, someone who would love to go out with you."

"But they don't know what I look like, right?"

"I may have told them you were a swimsuit model for Sports Illustrated."

Ann chuckled at that, shaking her head at Leslie's attempt to make her happy.

"Fine, tell them I'll go. So where have you set this wonderful blind date?"

"The site of the park of course!"

Ann's eyes widened at that but soon enough Leslie was laughing. 

"No, no, it's not there. You'll be meeting your date at a nice little diner."

She wrote the directions down for Ann. "Also, the date's tonight so you better get ready as soon as we're done here, alright?"

Ann nodded. "Can you help me get ready?"

"I'm sorry, I have to help Tom with a project."

"Oh...okay..."

Leslie placed her hand on Ann's shoulder and smiled gently.

"You'll have a great time Ann, I'm positive about that!"

Ann nods, mind already focused on what she was going to wear.

///

Leslie's positive she would have chewed through all ten of her fingers if they weren't busy tapping like Gregory Hines on the table.

She was terrified, elated, confident, and stressed all at once. 

But then Ann showed up and walked over to her.

Her mouth was dry.

She knew Ann was beautiful, but the Ann moving towards her was stunning. 

Ann had chosen some slacks that were a bit tight but in all the right places in Leslie's eyes. Ann's shirt was black as well with a white undershirt, classy but not overbearing. It was a relaxed outfit to go along with the relaxed atmosphere of the diner.

But by the time Leslie finished admiring the sight of Ann in those clothes she was sitting across from her.

She expects Ann to yell at her, to freak out, to leave, but nothing like that happens. Instead Ann reaches out her hand, places it on top of Leslie's shaking hand, and smiles at her.

"I'm Ann Perkins, my friend says I'll really like you. What do you have to say about that?"

Leslie smiles back, squeezing Ann's hand. "I'm Leslie Knope and I'd say your friend was lying when they told me you were a swimsuit model. You're better looking than that."

Ann's eyes gleam and she moves closer, her lips inches from Leslie's right ear.

"I'm glad it's you."

Leslie doesn't respond after Ann moves away, merely looks at her, a smile on her lips.

Their hands are entwined by the time the waitress comes to get their drinks.


End file.
